Érase una de miedo
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Los santos dorados, una vieja casona y una historia de terror. ¿El resultado? Este fic. Capitulo IV.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas estúpidas y sin sentido de la autora:**

Sipi! Aquí yo en una nueva aventura estúpida y caótica para los pobre caballeros de Atenea, la bruja morada (Santos: T.T ¡¿Por qué nosotros?! Saori¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!). Jeje, esta es una historia original de **Goldengirl-Neko** (Érase una de miedo, Gravitation) quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla para esta sección, así que espero que les guste.

**Nota NO importante pero SI obligatoria:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y cualquier otro chango que este metido de por medio; no es mía ni lo será.

**ÉRASE UNA DE MIEDO**

Capitulo I: El comienzo

Un nuevo y reluciente día en el no tan nuevo y reluciente Santuario, los distintos caballeros hacen de las suyas, sin embargo, toda esta aparente calma, es interrumpida por una "melodiosa" voz que sale de cualquier parte y ninguno:

//¡¡CABALLEROOOOOOOS!!// (**Hisoka: ¬¬ **¿Y luego porque te digo bruja?) //Ahem...todos los caballeros de la orden dorada ¡VENGAN AQUIIIII!//

De malas y alguno que otro aun dormido, los ya susodichos caminan hacia el lugar con unas ganas que...creo que le habría resultado mas rápido asesinarse. Al entrar, los más retrasados en llegar vieron a Camus, Shura, Mu, Saga y Aioria; al ver al primero, Milo corrió y se le pego de un salto. A la mayoría, solo les salio una gota de sudor en las sienes mientras veían como el caballero de Acuario gritaba y maldecía contra su novio.

- Bueno- Dio comienzo la vil loquita...bruja...berenjena...ehm...Saori- Shion estuvo platicando conmigo y me convenció de que, ya que se acerca el dia de Halloween, pues de que ustedes se merecían unas vacaciones.

- O.O- Cara de todos.

- ¬¬ es en serio so-tontos.

- XD Wiii, yo quiero dormir con Camus! (¬¬...no piensa en otra cosa)

- A mi no me parece mala idea salir un rato- Contesto con ánimos el caballero de Virgo. ¿Tu que opinas Mascara?

- No estaría mal...

- Muy bien, saldrán pasado mañana con Shion...si, van con él ¿Acaso creían que los dejaría solos en la casa de campo que acabo de comprar? No estoy loca. (**Hisoka:** Permíteme dudarlo ¬¬)

Y se retiro a toda prisa a sus habitaciones, donde sabrá dios que haga pero no creo que sea algo interesante o agradable de ver, así que no me importa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿A que no adivinan que me contaron el otro día?- dijo de forma intrigante la cabra.

- ¿El que?- Respondió Mascara Mortal- Donde sea otra idiotez sobre un calcetín con rombos que salva gente(1), te mato.

- No, se trata de la leyenda de una niña que murió en un edificio y que se sigue apareciendo ahí, llamando por su madre.

- Oye- Digo Aioria- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial, que les parece si aprovechamos que salimos del santuario para hacer una película de terror.

- (Sarcasmo) Si, excelente idea, en este instante llamo a Stephen King(2) para que nos escriba el guión.

- Venga chicos, que esto es en serio; todo lo haremos nosotros.

- Uú No creo que los demás vayan a querer actuar gatito...- Shura no se veía convencido.

Una sonrisa felina se formo en el rostro griego, se juntaron todos en circulo y bajaron sus cabezas, así lo que dijeran quedaría solo entre ellos...

- El caso es que ellos no van a saberlo ¿Tu que opinas MM?

- Ohh, bien dicen los psicólogos que el mejor actor es el que no sabe que esta actuando. Excelente, cuenta conmigo minino.

Y los tres compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eh, Camus, en serio ¿Vamos a pasar dos semanas aquí?- Dijo Milo mirando la casa.

Esta era muy antigua, con un patio delantero enorme lleno de viejos árboles cubiertos de cuervos, además, era una de esas residenciales de hace siglo que tienen una verja metálica muy vieja, tan vieja que rechinaba al abrirse.

- ¬¬ Vamos insecto, no creo que sea para tanto.

Una vez adentro, todos pasaron al abandonado salón, donde Shion se giro para decirles como iban a dormir, ya que no había suficientes habitaciones en buen estado.

- La primera será para Camus y Milo; en la que tiene balcón estarán Saga y Shaka; Shura y Mascara Mortal en la que se encuentra junto a la escalera; Kiki (Quien llego de colado en la maleta XD) dormirá con Aioria en el cuarto frontal, del otro lado del pasillo; y por ultimo, Mu ira conmigo en la que queda a un lado ¿Alguna queja?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada ante el aura oscura que rodeaba al patriarca, nadie quería arriesgarse a un castigo por parte del loco maestro de Aries, así que permanecieron en silencio.

- Pues bien, andando¡Todos a dormir!

Nadie mas noto las miradas cómplices de tres caballeros dispuesto a darles las peores vacaciones de toda su existencia.

**Continuara...**

**Notas: **Advierto, el Fic es Yaoi y contiene escenas Lime. Espero que os haya gustado, por favor, dejen sus opiniones y háganme feliz, de todas maneras, voy a seguir publicando esto.

**(1)** Calcetín con rombos-man, un personaje que sale en la serie 31 minutos, la cual creo que es argentina O.O pero el chiste es que como su nombre lo dice, es un calcetín con rombos que salva a la gente.

**(2)** Stephen King, un maestro de la literatura, famoso por sus obras de suspenso y temor (Aunque El Resplandor tuvo un vergonzoso desenlace), si pueden leer Cementerio de animales, se los recomiendo.

_Sehnen uns wir._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas estúpidas y sin sentido de la autora:**

Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Historia original de **Goldengirl-Neko** (Érase una de miedo, Gravitation) quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla para esta sección, así que espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos a **Goldengirl-Neko** (n.n ¡Que bueno que te gusto! La autora original me deja review me siento halagada); a **OutDrigger** ("Eso" ¬¬ me da cosa el payaso ese ) **steff308** (Que me hizo el favor de inagurar la cadena de regaños ¬¬#) **Karo-Androm**eda (Que me halago ver su review ñ.ñ...y tambien me regaño) **Scorpio Queen** (A quien ya tengo el gusto de conocer...y que tambien me regaño) **Elize Elanornadeskito Kinomoto** (¡Menudo nombre! Y bueno, lamentablemente Afro no aparece, ¬¬ y tambien me regañaste) y por ultimo a **Nanami Al chan** (Tu no me regañaste!! Te adoro a partir de ahora!!). A quienes me dejaron su correo les respondí, espero que le haya llegado.

**Nota NO importante pero SI obligatoria:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y cualquier otro chango que este metido de por medio; no es mía ni lo será.

**ÉRASE UNA DE MIEDO**

Capitulo II: Reparto e ideas

- Bien, ya tenemos todo listo para la película- MM se sonreía con deleite.

Shura también se veía divertido- Si, primero los haremos ver una película de terror, después antes de ir a dormir, les decimos que aquí paso aquella leyenda de la niña y que nos lo han contado en el pueblo.

- ¡Excelente¡Manos a la obra muchachos!

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, los tres se enredaron con una cinta de video que estaba suelto y cayeron rodando escaleras abajo...eso...debió dolerles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo y Camus entraron a su habitación, era vieja y polvorienta, con un aspecto que la volvía tan terrorífica como el resto de la casona, al caballero escorpión casi le da un infarto al verla y se giro sobre sus talones para pegarse del francés.

- ññU me parece que no voy a poder dormir aquí…

- ¿Esta asustado?- El peliverde lo cogió de la cintura y enterró la cabeza en su cuello- no te preocupes, si no puedes dormir, yo te entretengo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- De be haber un error en todo esto- murmuró el hindú mientras veía de reojo a su compañero de cuarto.

- ¿Por qué¿Te molesta dormir en la misma cama¿Temes que te pueda gustar demasiado y…?- Dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- ¬¬# Como te atrevas a tocarme un solo cabello, te dejare sin algo mas que tus sentidos.

Sin embargo, las manos del griego no fueron a sus lacios cabellos, si no a su trasero, donde las manos del otro se entretuvieron en explorar todo lo que quiso hasta que la "gentil" mano de buda se estampo con fuerza exorbitante contra su mejilla…

- ¬¬# Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso **animal**…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oye mascara ¿Seguro que las cámaras están en TODAS las habitaciones?

- ¡Ja! Como que soy caballero dorado, miren nada mas como le quedo la cara a Saga, ese tipo no sabe con quien se estaba metiendo.

Ambos- Si, jajajajajajaja…nn…es un imbécil…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El león mientras tanto, se encontraba entrando al cuarto con el enano en brazos, el cual parecía más asustado que una gelatina frente a Seiya.

- ¿No te importa que duerma contigo?

- No, para nada Kiki, puedes estar tranquilo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- … ¿Maestro?- Se escucho la delicada voz del ariano…

- ¿Si pequeño Mu?

No pudo decir nada más, ya que los brazos de su joven alumno lo habían apresado y ahora este lo besaba con deseo, lujuria y pasión.

- E-espera, nos pueden escuchar los demás.

- Solo un poco…por favor…

- ¬¬ no, ahora quítate.

- (Cara de cachorro regañado) ¿Por qué?

- Luego… ¿Si?

- Pero yo lo quiero **ahora**… (O.ó)

Mas que molesto, el patriarca refutó- Mu, como no dejes de molestar y me hagas caso, te pongo en abstinencia todo lo que nos queda del año 3075!!

- O.O Pe-pero apenas estamos en el 2007…

- ¬¬…

- Ya entendí, pero me la debe- Y bajo la cabeza, derrotado ante el gran poder de convencimiento de su maestro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había caído ya en la vieja casa, en el comedor, los guerreros terminaban con sus rutinas alimenticias con algunos de esos "adorables" sonidos, comúnmente llamados eructos que…bueno, a mí en lo personal me da asco òO

- ¿Qué? A lo hecho pecho y provecho XD

¬¬ Ay Shura, si no te adorará tanto, a estas horas sabrías lo que es una vasectomía con tu propia tecnica…pero en fin, regresando a la historia, nuestro querido león se estira en la mesa, lleno su estomago, contento su corazón.

- ññ Ahh, yo quiero cenar así diario…esto si es comida con calidad ñ.ñ

El patriarca se limito a suspirar ante el comentario, acto seguido añadió- ¿Y bien¿Qué se les apetece hacer ahora?

- ¡Veamos una película de terror! 8D

Miradas incrédulas a Milo ¬¬…

**Continuara...**

**Ahora mismo corrigo lo que dije en el capitulo anterior: 31 Minutos es un programa CHILENO, no Argentino como yo creia (¬¬ yo no lo veo, solo me han platicado de el) asi que mil disculpas por el error.**

**Notas: **Advierto, el Fic es Yaoi y contiene escenas Lime. Espero que os haya gustado, por favor, dejen sus opiniones y háganme feliz, de todas maneras, voy a seguir publicando esto.

_Sehnen uns wir._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas estúpidas y sin sentido de la autora:**

XD Wii, aquí el tercer capitulo! Historia original de **Goldengirl-Neko** (Érase una de miedo, Gravitation) quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla para esta sección, así que espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos a: **Neko-no-saint**; **Pilla Doll: **Jaja, y no estas muy lejos de la realidad ñ.ñ así que esperemos que te siga gustando, **Karo-Andrómeda: **Perdón, pero soy muy susceptible y todo lo veo como regaño y sobre Youki...no te apures, ya se levantara algún día. Y **Ana:** Pues no son Lemon exactamente, mas bien son, como que escenas bastantes sugestivas (Lime en todo caso) y perdona, no puedo alargar los capítulos mas de lo que ya los alargue...aun así, intentare hacerlo.

**Nota NO importante pero SI obligatoria:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y cualquier otro chango que este metido de por medio; no es mía ni lo será.

**ÉRASE UNA DE MIEDO**

Capitulo III: Historias

- 8D Siii!- Contesto emocionado Mascara de la Muerte- Pero… ¿Cuál vemos?

- ¿Qué les parece…El Exorcista?- Sugirió Saga con su clásica mirada de yo-lo-sé-todo.

Shion- ¿Esta buena?

- ññ Dejo a Kanon despierto tres semanas corridas XD

Ante eso, todos afirmaron entusiasmados y el gran patriarca fue en busca de la mentada cinta, se sentaron todos en la sala (Y solo dios sabrá como entraron tantos en un solo sillón (T.T ¡Pobre mueble!)); la película comenzó tranquila e intrigante, sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a ponerse terrorífica. Milo se agarro tan fuerte de Camus, que casi le corta la circulación del brazo; Shura, Mascara y Aioria se miraban con complicidad sin prestarle la menor atención al video; Shion y Mu, que estaban juntos, se tomaban de las manos con discreción, Kiki solo observaba en silencio el desarrollo de la trama y por ultimo, Saga estaba sentado cerca de Shaka, hacia mucho que le había echado el ojo a ese caballero y no pensaba dejarlo ir, así que hizo como si bostezara y se estiro para dejar caer uno de sus brazos en los hombros del rubio, quien estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto el contacto. Con la siguiente escena, todos los presentes saltaron del susto, Milo se aferro a la cintura de su pareja y Shaka escondió el rostro en el amplio pecho del geminiano, mientras este daba las gracias a la bendita película y le abrazaba.

- Ajum…mjm, buena película chicos- Dijo el león mientras se estira cómodamente, una vez que esta se dio por terminada- excelentes efectos.

- Si, pero no creo que tenga comparación a la historia que nos contaron en el pueblo ¿Verdad Shura? La que nos relato el anciano cuando fuimos de compras.

- Muy cierto n´n.

- ¿Y cual era esa historia?- Pregunto con curiosidad el escorpión.

- Por lo visto, hace unos cincuenta años atrás, este lugar fue habitado por tres familias hermanas, pero un día el jardinero se volvió completamente loco y prendió fuego a la propiedad; dicen que todos consiguieron salir menos una niña, hija del matrimonio mas joven, nunca encontraron su cuerpo y al parecer, por las noches se pueden escuchar los lamentos y suplicas de una pequeña que llora.

- ¬¬ Menudas estupideces- Si, adivinaron, Camus.

- A lo mejor no amigo- Dijo con malicia la cabra- el cuarto donde esa pequeña murió no se puede abrir, ni siquiera con la llave; MM, Aioria y yo ya lo hemos comprobado.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando un ruido seco se escucho proveniente de la escalera, el italiano se levanto y fue hacia el lugar de origen para encender las luces, sin embargo, un grito ahogado inundo la casa cuando todos vieron a una persona (Vestida de jardinero) que colgaba del techo. Los disimulados gritos se volvieron chillidos de espanto cuando de la nada las luces se apagaron, dejándolos en la más completa oscuridad.

Al poco tiempo, la electricidad volvió y el hombre había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

- Esto se pone muy raro- Dijo Saga levemente acojonado (**N/A**: ¬¬ levemente?)- anda y a ver si en serio se aparecen fantasmas en este sitio.

- No digas idioteces Saga- Le contesto fríamente el onceavo caballero.

El patriarca intervino antes de que empezaran a pelear- Bien, fue suficiente por hoy, ahora mismo se me van todos a la cama.

Regañados, asustados, fastidiados y demas, los jovenes caballeros asintieron y marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir…o al menos, eso era lo que todos intentarían.

**Continuara...**

**Notas: **Este ha quedado algo corto. Advierto, el Fic es Yaoi y contiene escenas Lime. Espero que os haya gustado, por favor, dejen sus opiniones y háganme feliz, de todas maneras, voy a seguir publicando esto.

_Sehnen uns wir._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas estúpidas y sin sentido de la autora:**

Llego el cuarto capitulo! Historia original de **Goldengirl-Neko** (Érase una de miedo, Gravitation) quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla para esta sección, así que espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos a: **Neko-no-saint, Karo-Andrómeda**; A quienes ya envié la respuesta por su review. También a **Nanami Al chan: **No te apures de eso, lo pongas cuando lo pongas, me alegra ver tu comentario, gracias, **OutDrigger:** ¡Gracias por los ánimos! **Goldengirl-Neko**: Me da paja hacerlo ñ.ñU mejor pon este fic en tus alertas XD, **Jessy de Géminis**: Eres una ociosa ¿Lo sabias? En fin, lamentablemente como este fic es adaptación, no tengo la libertad de poner a todos los personajes…no O.O jamás he sido amante de las películas de terror u.u pero gracias por los ánimos, **Anabella Gonzalez**: Gracias por el comentario!

**Nota NO importante pero SI obligatoria:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y cualquier otro chango que este metido de por medio; no es mía ni lo será.

**ÉRASE UNA DE MIEDO**

Capitulo IV: Historias

Tras la película, todos habían subido al segundo piso, sin embargo, al parecer alguno no habían terminado de superar el "encuentro" con aquel jardinero, por lo que mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, el siempre fuerte, galán, poderoso, magnifico (Ejem, por cierto, estoy siendo sarcástica) y valiente Milo del escorpión celestial, iba tomado del brazo junto a su pareja... claro que... le estaba cortando la sensibilidad de tan fuerte que apretaba.

- Milo... ¿Quisieras calmarte?

- TToTT

- Me estas lastimando el brazo insecto...

- T.T Pero va a venir la niña... y nos va a llevar... y...

- ¬¬ Los fantasmas no existen. Además, si existiesen, serian **inmateriales** por lo que nada de lo que hicieran te afectaría

- ¡Cállate! T.T Te van a oír y se van a enojar mucho...

- ¬¬ Pues que se enojen.

-------------------------------------

Shaka entro en total silencio a la habitación, detrás de él, saga miraba curioso la rubia cabellera, que inquieta, se movía al compás del caminar de su dueño…paseo los ojos a través de este y observo con más atención a su compañero…

- Tiemblas… ¿Tienes miedo?

- No- Respondió el hindú, pese a saber que era mentira.

- Si lo tienes…

Al decir esto, le abrazo por detrás, aspirando el aroma a incienso que despedía su hermano de armas y noto como este se acurrucaba contra el.

- Solo un poco.

Un relámpago ilumino la tétrica habitación, un rayo partió el horizonte mientras trueno estallaba en la lejanía, shaka se abrazo fuertemente de saga mientras el temblor de su cuerpo se hacia mas notorio. Al pasar los segundos, el rubio alzo la mirada, encontrando sus labios a escasos centímetros de la boca del griego, que aprovechando esto, se inclino lo estrictamente necesario para atraparle…un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del caballero de Virgo y cuando la tormenta cobro fuerza, un trueno aun mas fuerte se escucho en el aire; separaron sus bocas mientras el hindú suspiraba.

- Bien, lo admito, **tengo** miedo.

- Yo te protegeré…- le dijo al oído y volvió a besarlo.

-------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con nuestros villanos (XD) Shura y Mascara se encontraban a la espera…

- Entonces ¿Todo esta listo?

- Si, el toque final deberá ponerlo Aioria dentro de unos instantes.

-------------------------------------

Dos cuerpos se movían con frenesí bajo las sabanas, gemidos ahogados se liberaban en la habitación llenando el ambiente de erotismo; unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, le indicaron a los lemurianos que no se encontraban solos…

- Mu…espera…detente que alguien…- Susurro- están llamando a la puerta…

- ¬¬ Que se esperen- Noto como el otro se levanta- Vamos maestro, no abra ¿Qué mas da si no les hacemos caso?

Shion sonrió amablemente antes de abrir la puerta, mas para su sorpresa no había nadie, se asomo al pasillo y tampoco, estaba totalmente vació; extrañado, volvió a cerrar y cuando iba a volver con su alumno, llamaron nuevamente con renovados bríos, esta vez abrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero como la vez anterior, allí no había nadie.

- Esto es muy raro.

Desde la cama, el joven caballero le llamo- Déjalo y vuelve a la cama Patriarca fingido.

- (Cierra la puerta) ¿Y porque fingido?

- Porque su aspecto es muy respetable, cuando en su interior ambos sabemos que es un descarado.

Después de terminar sus "Jueguitos" ambos amantes se recostaron en la cama, Mu se levanto una vez más y abrió las cortinas para ver la lluvia, después de todo, si las habían corrido era para que nadie fuese a espiarlos. Así, los dos se abrazaron y conciliaron el sueño…o al menos, eso seria lo que iban a intentar.

**Continuara...**

**Notas: **Como siempre, me ha quedado corto. Advierto, el Fic es Yaoi y contiene escenas Lime. Espero que os haya gustado, por favor, dejen sus opiniones y háganme feliz, de todas maneras, voy a seguir publicando esto.

_Sehnen uns wir._


End file.
